


Lost In Translation

by mudkipwrites



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Thrawn, Canon Rewrite, Consensual, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkipwrites/pseuds/mudkipwrites
Summary: Eli Vanto has been tasked with translating for Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Things go down...just not in the way that he expected.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started the Thrawn (2018) series and I’m here to tell you that it’s SO GAY that I had to stop and write this fic after the first two chapters of reading. Carry on.

* * *

The prisoner’s cobalt-blue skin is pulled tight over his well-defined cheekbones. His eerie, red eyes cast a luminous glow upon the blue-black length of hair that hangs over his face. And yet, although the man (he’d introduced himself to Eli as _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_ ) is constructed of all sharp lines and angles his voice is as soft and luxurious as fresh, unspooled _silk_. 

“And, what is it that _‘krayt spit’_ means, precisely?” the man asks him softly. 

Eli startles to hear the crassness of his own words echoed back to him from such soft, perfect lips. _Kriff! Why is it that whenever I talk, I always end up soundin’ like some kinda Outer Rim hick?_ Cursing himself for slipping into phrases of his Wild Space accent, the young cadet replies. 

“Well, for starters, it’s not a _nice_ type of word.” Eli shrugs at the breathtaking man apologetically. “I shouldn’t have said it. It’s not really somethin’ that you should be saying’ around these type a... _uptight_ Imperial folks.” 

There is a slight upturn in the prisoner’s dark lips. The movement is minuscule enough that even Eli, with his keen powers of observation, would still have missed it had he not been gazing at the other’s mouth. 

“I see.” 

Eli shivers when he hears the reply in that deep, luxurious voice. He wonders if his own movement is as apparent to his prisoner, as he has affixed him with a steady, ruby-red gaze that seems to be reading him from the inside-out. 

“And what _other_ sort of vocabulary ought I hesitate to express whilst I am in the company of such elevated persons?” 

That these elegant words are delivered with such softness--and in nearly a baritone _whisper--_ it makes Elie nearly _shudder_ at their intensity.

 _It really_ must _be the cultural differences between myself and this alien,_ Eli thinks to himself. _Perhaps, where Chiss like him are from_ , _there is less interest in social dynamics such as volume, delivery, and...sensuality._ He is going down a _dangerous_ road. Eli Vanto is a new cadet in his ranks; he doesn’t want to go back to the lower barracks, and he _certainly_ doesn’t want to be shipped off to Force Knows Where because he cannot keep his head on straight. 

Biting down on his willpower (and the inside of his cheek), Cadet Vanto ponders a professional answer to his charge’s question. 

“Maybe it’s best to stick by the mealtime rules,” he suggests to the man. “Like my ma always said: don’t ya talk about politics, religion, or sex at the dinner table.” 

Something flickers behind the blood-red eyes of Mitth'raw'nuruodo. 

“Explain.” 

“Uh.” Eli raises his eyebrows. _What would the words be in Sy Bisti? How to explain?_ He’s no expert at languages, no matter what his commanding orders had been. Pondering how to explain it, he tries to explain it as best he can.

“Let’s see here. Politics...stuff concerning how people ought to live and work together. Religion...stuff about what people believe in and worship. Sex…” 

He pauses. _What do the Chiss know and believe about reproduction, anyway? Do they, perhaps, procreate in a way that is different from humans?_ Given his own orientation towards the general subject, he is opposed to describing the topic in soley biological terms. 

“Sex is like...duplication, or affection. Ah, I’m not sayin’ that right. It’s more like: attraction.” 

“Attraction?” 

Eli stares. If the Chiss wasn’t looking at him with such a flat, unaffected expression, he would have guessed that he was on the receiving end of a joke. 

“You know, like interest. _Arousal.”_

Mitth'raw'nuruodo lifts his dark eyebrows. “Explain.” 

The younger man snorts with disbelief. He is not sure how he got to this point in their conversation, but _krayt spit_ if he isn’t gonna keep trying until he can get it. “Okay, like, _horny._ Like: when your body temperature is risen’ up, and your pulse starts quickenin’? Like, when you, ya know…” he gestures at his lower body vaguely, “Get _antsy?”_

Suddenly, Eli feels a rush of embarrassment. _Why does it even matter? Why are you trying so hard? For all you know, maybe the Chiss don’t even have sex as a part of their culture!_ Dropping both of his hands to the sides, he swings them awkwardly. 

“Ah, maybe the Sy Bisti isn’t translaten’ so well. Never mind. Now, let’s move on to--”

“--Eli. What does, _‘horny’_ mean?” 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo stares at him, utterly expressionless. 

He closes his eyes. _No. I am_ not _doing this. I am_ not _having this conversation with a man whose voice sounds like pure, velvet_ sex. _I’m going to keep dodging his questions. We should move on to a safer topic, like--_

“Am I to understand that _horny_ is a cultural moniker for _arousal?"_ the Chiss continues, "a nd that _arousal_ is, as you say, an elevation of heartbeat; a rising of temperature; and an increase of drawn-in oxygen inhalations?” 

Eli furrows his brow at the staring man. _I didn’t tell him that._ “

Er, yeah. But what--” 

“So _horny_ is the state in which you are presently existing right now.” 

_Krayt. Spit._

Eli stares at the Chiss who is sitting so calmly before him, as if he has not just declared him publicly hard as a rock (and, right, so he is). Mitth'raw'nuruodo is just carefully examining Eli with that same look as before, still and absolutely expressionless, as if he finds him to be a particularly anxious kind of wild animal. 

“Uh…”

“Am I _incorrect_?”

The blue man leans forward, steepling his fingertips as he observes. “I am not often in error when I am discerning of physical status. I believe that my deductions of our arousal are correct. For example, there are several expressions within your form is expressing to me of your desires and how they stir within you, particularly, in how you are inclined to reach out and feel the texture and temperature of my skin, as well as draw my body into--”

“Woah, woah, _wait!”_ Eli yelps, jumping back from the man.

He raises his shaking hands, as if the gesture can somehow hold back the powerful flow of the other man's mind. 

“Did-did you just _-_ are you _readin’ my mind?!”_

At this present moment, Eli is grounded by more fear than any other military experience during his brief stint of working for the Empire. Fear; and, _maybe,_ also some intense _arousal_.

“Because, that’s _another_ thing that you shouldn't do 'round regular company. Ya can't just go and--”

“What is a _blow-job,_ Eli?” 

The question strikes him so suddenly, and with such surprise, that he goes completely still. 

“I... _what?”_

The man releases his folded fingers, allowing them to drift down towards his bent knees.

“Explain to me,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo commands softly, “the exact definition and nature of what it means when one of your people invite me to participate in...what was it...a ' _blow-job'_ that will leave me with all other ' _deep-throating'_ experiences beyond my memory?" 

_This cannot be happening._ Eli squeezes his eyes even more tightly shut. _I wasn't taught this in my training._

“As the one who has been assigned as my new translator,” that silken voice continues softly, “and as my _current_ most-trusted associate, it is of utmost importance to me that we are _completely_ transparent with one another. Is my request agreeable?" 

Eli cracks open an eye. He looks back at the lovely, _terrifying_ man sitting across from with his back to the wall. One of his hands has been placed across his chest, as though he is being so serious and solemn that he is making a vow just over his heart.

The other hand…

“Because I am in need of your services, Ensign Vanto. When a member of the squadron who detained me approaches and speaks softly into my ear with something of the nature of _‘blow-jobs_ ’ and _‘deep-throating,’_ \--all the while, radiating that heat and scent which you named as _arousal--_ it is of great importance to me that I am clear about what it is that I am agreeing, or _not_ agreeing, upon.” 

The other hand is stroking _between his legs,_ bringing what appears to be a _sizable_ cock into firmness. 

“ _Utmost_ importance.” Mitth'raw'nuruodo repeats. 

Eli is entirely locked into place. He cannot remove his eyes from the man that is staring at him; he cannot move his body as it flushes with heat, rises to meet the Chiss in response. When the prisoner’s eyes trail down to fix upon his own growing erection, he hears himself release a shaking, hot breath. _This is it,_ Eli thinks to himself. _This is how I die._

"I..." the cadet begins, searching to find the best words.

  
“If you are not opposed," Mitth'raw'nuruodo purrs, “Come here to me, Eli. I want you to translate for me what _exactly_ it means to share in this act of _‘deep-throating_ beyond one's imagination.’"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When Eli had been assigned as Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s translator, he’d known that it would be part of his duty of serving the Empire. He just hadn’t expected to serve it on his  _ knees.  _

“Is your posture sufficient?”

The cadet glances up at the blue-black shadow of the man seated above him. He shivers as inhuman hands caress the side of his face, drawing his gaze to meet vivid, red eyes. 

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable seated upon the ground.” 

“No.” Eli rushes.  _ No. I don’t want to stop this. I don’t want to think. Think about...how I will get removed from my post, if somebody finds me this way. Think about...how I always end up on my knees, with a cock down my throat, at the nearest given opportunity.  _ “No, this is perfect.” 

Cobalt fingertips brush over his lips. Eli shudders, opening his mouth to allow the pad of one thumb to enter into his mouth. 

“Astonishing.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo says. 

It’s almost funny, hearing the word come from the man; not only is his pronunciation of Basic heavily accented, but it is also said with a completely unaffected tone. As if he has no idea that he is speaking a word that is usually offered in wonder or reverence. “You are quite warm.” 

Eli closes his lips over the other man’s thumb, sucking at the whorl of his fingerprint.  _ Do Chiss run at a higher body temperature than human beings?  _ He wonders, adding just the slightest bit of suction to the actions of his mouth.  _ What other differences are there between us? _

Rather than sending him running away, the shocking thought makes him  _ tremble.  _

Above him, Mitth’raw’nuruodo takes a soft inhale of breath. “Your arousal is... _ enhanced.”  _ He says, still unblinking as he gazes down at the younger man. “Does this  _ ‘blow-job’  _ do something gratifying for you?” 

Popping the thumb out of his mouth, Eli laughs. 

“Oh, this isn’t the blow-job.” He scoots closer on his knees, taking both of the other man’s hands in his own. “This is just the... _ fore-play.”  _

He kisses the fingers. Even though the Chiss’ eyes do not so much as flutter, Eli  _ swears  _ that he sees the slightest crook in the corner of that serious mouth. 

“ _ Play _ indeed.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo repeats, using a word that he knows from Sy Bisti. “I was under the impression, however, that homo sapiens applied their amorous skills to the more…  _ erogenous  _ zones of the body.” 

Eli looks up at the man through dark eyelashes. “Such as?...” 

_ I  _ know _ ,  _ Eli thinks.  _ I know that  _ you _ know; and I know that  _ you _ know that  _ I  _ know!  _ He would have not have engaged in such an intimate act without a strong suspicion that the other man knew  _ exactly  _ what he was getting himself into. But, nevertheless, Eli  _ does _ want to make sure that this... _ translation _ ...is consensual.

And so he extends one of his darkly-tanned hands towards the intersection of his legs. 

“ _ There.”  _ he confirms--almost  _ loudly _ \--as Eli presses down upon the Chiss’ firm erection. If he is not mistaken, this is the first time that he has revealed even the slightest change in his vocal inflection. 

“There, eh?” he echoes, allowing the Wild Space twang to slide into his voice. 

It seems to have some kind of effect upon the other man, because his blue-black eyelashes just  _ barely  _ flutter. 

“Oh, ya like that too, huh?” Eli asks, grinning against Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s cobalt skin. “Well. If you want to hear me explainin’ everything as we go along, it might be kinda  _ hard _ …” he brings his other hand to join with the first “ _...because…”  _ with practiced fingers, he begins to unfasten the trousers, “...I’m gonna be gettin’ a  _ mouthful  _ here,  _ soon _ .” 

_ “Ah!”  _

It is with  _ great _ satisfaction that he hears the Chiss actually  _ gasp  _ as he--in one swift and confident motion--pulls out his cock from his trousers and dives in to wrap his wet, parted lips around it.

“Ah- _ hhha...”  _

Eli looks up at the man above him, fighting to keep his eyes open as he takes in the satisfying, girth of him.  _ Perfection. Just like him. Just like his voice.  _ It is nothing short of delightful to see this duracrete-stature of a man open his mouth and  _ pant  _ with wanting for him. 

Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s eyes have moved from their former, calculating stare into luminous, scarlet-red slits; and there is a dusting of darkness upon his cheeks that suggests to Eli that Chiss, in fact, might be able to  _ blush.  _

He pops off for a moment, breathing hot air upon the slickened member. 

“Good?” He asks, voice already growing ragged. 

“It is... _ how _ do you say... _ outstanding.”  _

Beaming, Eli returns to his prize. 

Much like a human male such as himself, this Chiss male appears to have been endowed with a sexual organ similar to his own: exterior, blunt-headed, and vaguely blaster-shaped.  _ However _ … where his own penis is wrapped in a soft, protective blanket of hair and skin, Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s is  _ utterly  _ hairless _.  _ It is an indescribably  _ glorious  _ experience, taking such a heavy,  _ hot _ slickness into his mouth, and with such unlubricated ease. 

“Y-yes.” the Chiss whispers, bringing one hand to rest over his lips. That hand, Eli notices, is  _ shaking.  _ “Yes, I see now the inclination towards arousal when mentioning the service of  _ ‘blow-jobs.’” _

Eli hums. “I’ll just bet you have,” he grins, pulling off once again. 

“A-and yet,” Mitth’raw’nuruodo is saying, “Perhaps such a thing is inadequately named. Thus far, I have experienced what one might more appropriately called a  _ ‘suction-endeavour,’ _ for there are less exhalations than I expected.” 

He hears himself breaking into surprised, very  _ real _ laughter. The Chiss man looks surprised, too; he is startled by the bright sound coming from Eli, rippling out from his belly, but he does not seem to  _ dislike _ it. In fact, his own slim mouth twitches into what could be a  _ smile.  _

“Oh, don’t worry,” he assures him. “We’ll get to the blow-out part later. For now, let me show you a few other tricks…” 

_ Perhaps,  _ Eli thinks,  _ this work for the Empire will not be so bad as I first thought.  _ If life continues as it is now, he believes that he can endure the rich sustenance that is the Chiss’ dark fingers twined and pulling into his hair; his trembling knees squeezing around his face; his lengthy, cock thrusting down his filled throat. 

“ _ Ahhh.”  _ Mitth’raw’nuruodo sighs, as though he has just come upon yet another revelation. “ _ This  _ is deep-throating.” 

Eli gives him a wink that he rather hopes conveys  _ ‘you got it!’  _ as he continues to take the Chiss man down his throat.  _ All these years of practice with the shipping company, really accounting for something!  _ He thinks with deep satisfaction, watching Mitth’raw’nuruodo coming undone above him.  _ It really is beautiful, seeing this divine man being made into a regular person.  _

When the man above him begins to properly twist and moan, Eli knows that they are approaching the end of their fun. Although he is  _ filled  _ by the moment, he can already begin to think of the things that he’d want to explore with Mitth’raw’nuruodo next; the many words and ways that he’d like to teach him about human customs of love-making, so he should be inclined. 

_ Suppose I should thank the krayts for using their spit!  _ he thinks blissfully, feeling the pound of the other man’s head against his esophagus.  _ This is the best lay that I’ve had in a really,  _ really  _ long time.  _

Mitth’raw’nuruodo seems to be enjoying himself, too. By any estimation of Eli’s, the man isn’t going to last many seconds longer: his dark, silky hair has fallen around his shoulders and face; a deep, indigo blush scatters over his nose and cheekbones; he is panting, open-mouthed, and a thin line of drool has slipped out from between his lips. 

_ I did that,  _ Eli thinks proudly.  _ He allowed me to be the one to see him like this.  _

The thought almost overcomes him, and he finds himself suddenly  _ groaning _ around Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s dick. The combination of his expression, vibrations and  _ sound  _ seem to have done it for him: the Chiss man releases his load explosively into Eli’s awaiting mouth, gushing down the slick, flexing muscles of his open throat. 

_ “Ah-Ha!”  _ Mitth’raw’nuruodo says, eyes open wide and bright. He digs his fingers into the side of Eli’s sweating face, and grinds his hips against his mouth until the very last bit of semen has been spent into his lips. “Ah!  _ That  _ is the  _ blow-job!”  _ He proclaims, looking down at Eli excitedly. 

Perhaps this is the most purly beautiful, erotic moment for Eli of all: when Mitth’raw’nuruodo  _ smiles  _ down at him, unabashed in his delight of discovery. 

“My most  _ sincere  _ expressions of gratitude to you, good Eli,” he pants. “I am indebted to you for your exemplary services. Might I ask, was that experience what one might call  _ ‘beyond prior memory and future comprehension’?”  _

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Eli Vanto grins. 

“Uh, yeah. Pretty sure. Yeah, I’d say that it was.” 

Hair slightly askew, cheeks still dark and scattered with lust, the Chiss man leans forward. 

“Best for us to acquire a sufficient sample size,” he replies--voice, once again, the definition of whispered seduction. “Come, Eli: it is time for me to return the  favor.” 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of my first-ever Thrawn/Eli fic? Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you have the time. <3


End file.
